


All Yours, EB

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alliances, Angry Sex, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved, two-person love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John married Dave when the two of them were young, fresh out of school.After several long years of marriage the spark in their relationship is nearly gone. John makes a plan to test his husband's love by sending Dave unsigned love letters in the mail only to find Dave is falling for the one sending him secret notes.





	All Yours, EB

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually portray the two of these characters like this,  
but I thought it was a fun idea.  
It is based on the song Babooska by Kate Nash.

John is vacuuming around the house. After getting back from work, John decided to take to cleaning. When he got into the living room he found his husband, Dave, sitting down on the couch and eating Cheeto Puffs as he typed away on his laptop. Completely uncaring about getting crumbs on his keyboard or on the couch. Dave's shirt and his fingers are covered in orange powder. John narrowed his eyes at the sight.

John turned off the vacuum.

“Dave." John grabbed his attention. He told Dave with annoyance in his voice to "get the mail.”

Dave huffed out a sigh. He must not feel like setting John off today because he got up without any sly comments. 

Dave would never have any interest in doing the house chores or asking John about his day at work. Whenever John would start talking about it Dave would start scrolling through his phone and checking for messages about his 'work.' Work. His online music career funded by the fact he's was a trust fund kid. _Was_ a kid, they are middle aged now.

Dave didn't do anything without being told to first, something that drove his husband up and over the goddamn wall.

John packed away Dave's bag of cheese puffs and returned to cleaning the room.

When Dave returned, he came back with a packet of letters that he mindlessly placed on the kitchen counter top right next to the open living room.

Dave is carrying one single letter. He was observing the front and the back, examining it completely before leaving for another room to open it.

John acted as if he had no interest in the white note with a scarlet red stamp.

He acted that way...

John is well aware it was a little love letter, dressed up with complements and old-forgotten confessions.

John had the idea to write Dave for weeks. John planned already to send a series of different unavowed love letters.

Each one scented with jasmine cologne.

Each one listing all of the feelings John had for Dave when the two of them first met, that spark in his heart when he first started to get closer to the 'love of his life.' 

Each one designed to test Dave's loyalty and his love.

Each one signed,

_all yours, E.B._

(Love Letter )

It's been a few weeks of John sending his own husband unclaimed love letters. Dave would get the mail every midday before John could even think about asking Dave to go outside to grab it, something that deeply troubled and annoyed John.

John's own husband couldn't recognize the letters were from him. Didn't recognize John's choice of words or his old confessions or his hand-writing.

Dave would bring in the mail and sneak in the letters to some undisclosed room in the house. John couldn't help but feel a bit twisted up seeing Dave hide away with the little notes. Dave would be missing for about half an hour every time. God only knows what he's doing, can't take a person _that_ long to read _one_ note.

John sighs. He is rolling up, after work, down his street and back home. As he does every night, he opens up his mailbox and slips in another uncredited love letter, only this time something brushed up against his fingers. It was another letter. John grabbed the letter, he noticed it was addressed to EB, written in red ink. 

ive been racking my mind for where i could have met you

who you are

who you could be 

and i have no idea

all i know is that you make me feel just like how i did when i was a teenager

i dont know if my heart can take anymore of these letters

i want to meet face to face 

your love ds

John crumpled the note in one of his fist. 

He is completely furious.

He takes a few moments to calm himself. 

He isn't going to go in screaming.

He put the crumbled up letter into his glove compartment with the others.

He is not going to lose his nerve.

He gets out of the car and prepares himself to see Dave.

When John gets inside, he walks in to find his husband digging in the fridge.

"Hey." Dave asks John, still more focused on the fridge than his significant other. "Going shopping soon?"

John narrows his eyes and asks, "why didn't you go shopping for yourself while I was out?"

"Had a headache." Dave answers.

John has to choke down the words,_ 'oh, but you can write?!'_

Dave drags out a bottle of milk and unscrews it. He lifts it up to his lips. Dave's drinking directly from it as he keeps searching through the fridge. Dave removes the jug from his lips and mutters, "guess I'll go tomorrow or something."

John huffs steam out of his nose. "Buy milk."

(Love Letter )

John wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wasn't sure what he could bring himself to do.

John was laying in bed, waiting for Dave to come in for the night. John kept blankly staring at the ceiling. Dave's been a while, John's pretty sure his husband must be off in another room jacking off to the letter he, himself, wrote Dave. 

Dave almost always tries to get handsie with John at night but lately Dave’s been keeping his hands to himself. Even now... as Dave comes in and lays down besides John, he's doing very little. Dave noticed that John is up and all he did is kiss his cheek and doze off to sleep.

Dave’s humming in his sleep and smacking his lips.

Dave just snored.

John could wake Dave up right now and tell his husband what John's been pulling on him.

_'No... then Dave would just blow it off and pretend he didn't really care in the first place.'_

John kept thinking that he should just write Dave another letter to tell his husband all about how he is really the one who wrote those letters Dave is defiantly jerking off to,

_'just cram it in the mailbox with all of the other letters in his glove-box. Just stick it in the middle, like a big middle finger. No. Maybe Dave is reading the letters but he thinks it's like... funny? If I confront him Dave’s definitely just going to blow it off like that anyway... how can I really tell how Dave actually feels... Although... Dave did write that note... maybe I can write him another one and ask for him to respond...? How can I prove that Dave is two-timing me... with myself?'_

John knows exactly what to do. 

(Love Letter )

John sat down and added something to one of his old letters while he was at work.

John added a line about wanting to see Dave at a restaurant tomorrow night. 

He is going to tell Dave_ tonight_ that he has to work late _tomorrow._

A perfect excuse for why John isn't at home and a reason for his husband to leave.

The next day, Dave got the note when he grabbed the mail. John had to leave for work right after. Dave grabbed his husband by the waist and kissed him. John narrowed his eyes at his beloved. John could feel the letter in Dave's hand, resting against his back.

(Love Letter )

After work, John put in contacts and gelled back his hair. John changed into a suit he had ready in his car. Now, he is wearing a suit and his eyes are a dull green instead of piercing deep blue. He tried his best to cover his overbite with his upper lip and took a peak at the bathroom stalls mirror to see just how different he looks. 

_'I still look too much like myself... maybe if I unbutton my jacket? Just to change my style a little?'_ John thinks to himself, _'I look like a total douche now! Well... at least I don't look like myself.'_

John made it over to the place and took his seat at the table he reserved.

_He waited on his date._

John took a deep breath out of his nose. John prep himself for the worst. 

_He is only waiting to see if Dave shows up. _

He closes his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

”EB?”

John's husband is standing right next to him, hovering over him and grabbing onto the back of John's chair.

John looks up at him and gives Dave a gentle smile.

_ **'He’s dead.'** _

John speaks with a slightly deeper voice than usual, “ds?”

Dave smiles down at 'EB'. He gives his 'admirer' a sweet, loving smile. The kind Dave gives _his husband_ all the time. Dave’s giving it to someone he believes to be another man.

John is beyond going to kill him, John is going to rip his soul out of his fucking body.

Dave takes his seat across from EB and offers to buy him an appetizer.

_'If Dave doesn't use his own money, I'm going to chew him the fuck out!!'_

Dave asks John a couple of questions about how the two of them met and John just makes up a few lies on the spot. John claimed that they hardly spoke to each other but they see each other a lot, and he got this feeling like there was some spark between them. 

Dave seemed touched by that.

Dave's _admirer _confessed that he lived close by. Dave smiled at that... like he was making plans in his head to visit the man across from him. 

John struggled to keep smiling through his anger.

The two of them keep talking as they eat, Dave buys the stranger across from him a blue cocktail. When it comes out, John delicately took a sip as he made eyes at Dave like he want to push this thing further. Dave must have noticed because he's giving 'EB' that look, the one where Dave's face is almost blank except for the slight pull of one side of his lips. That little smirk that he used to give his husband every night,

_'that look should just be for me.'_

John is ready to destroy the fucking animal sitting across from him.

Dave asks if he wants dessert and he declines. _His_ disguised husband tells Dave directly that he doesn't like to eat cakes.

“My husband is like that.” Dave unknowingly tells his spouse. Dave's chin is resting on his fist. Dave's putting up both of his elbows on the table.

Dave lowers his eyes. He's trying to seduce someone he thinks is another man by bringing up that he's cheating on his husband.

_'The absolute fucking monster.'_

Still, John covers his mouth as he smiles, trying hard to cover his overbite. 

John hums and asks, “hmm. What is your husband like?”

"Well... he was my high school sweetheart.” Dave says the words without any solace, there's no hint of regret or ache. Only desire and lust. 

"Really now?" John turns his head, continuing to cover his mouth as he asked, "so the flame died?”

"I’m sure he thinks that.” Dave laughs slightly at the comment.

Dave's date lowers his brows. "What about you then?”

"Why are we talking about this..." Dave asks his secret admirer, "when we could be going back to my place?”

"ha..." John stammer's, "_ex-_excuse me?”

Dave already payed the check. He's smiling seductively at John now as he asks, "what do you say?”

John tilts his head and closes his eyes, he gives Dave a gentle smile.

John took a moment to collect himself.

John could feel the flames of hell engulf his mind.

_'I'm going to tear his soul into a thousand shreds.'_

“Um..." John thought about it, "can we take your car then, and after you drive me back?”

”Sure." Dave nodded, "whatever you want.”

(Love Letter )

Dave takes his husband back to his own house. John asks his unaware husband to show him were the bedroom is. John was already prepared for how far his husband was planning on taking this but... he didn’t think Dave would actually go this far after just the first date.

John turned off the light. He didn't want Dave seeing anything, he might actually recognize his husband if Dave gets a good enough look. The only lighting is coming from a single window, the soft white glow of the moon slivering it's way onto John's face. The light of the moon betraying him and slightly revealing the face he is so desperately hiding. John takes a few steps out of the moonlight as Dave walks up to him. Dave starts lightly kissing John's lips. Dave's breath is shaking, John's is too. John is completely filled with rage but... feeling his husband touch him like John is completely foreign to him is playing a cruel trick on his heart.

"How do you like it?" Dave breathes into John's mouth, "top or bottom bunk?”

John pretends to laugh at that like it was funny.

John commands him, “fill my ass in your husband's fucking bed.”

Dave instantly starts kissing him. John feels like he should just push him off of him and start screaming!

...and yet...

Dave’s so desperate to stick his tongue down John's throat. 

John's getting hard at the feeling of Dave tugging at his jacket.

Dave is hopelessly stuffing his tongue into his disguised husband's mouth.

Dave’s grinding his cock against John. Fuck. John doesn’t want Dave to feel his length, Dave would definitely recognize John if he feels it.

John pulls back, he starts trying to strip. If he can just get on the bed, he can hide his cock from his husband and hide himself, but Dave won't stop pulling John into his kisses.

Dave just can't keep his hands off of John.

John keeps trying to unbutton Dave's shirt but Dave keeps fiercely grabbing onto John's waist and pulling him closer and closer to his body.

John is starting to get frustrated with Dave, so he decides to shove him down to the bed. John jumps into Dave's lap.

Dave struggles to get back up.

John strips off his top and works on removing his husband's.

Dave lets John pick on his shirt, one-by-one plucking apart his top.

Once Dave's shirt is fully undone, John starts working on undoing his belt.

Dave tries to sit up again, so John places a hand on his chest and aggressively pushes him down.

If he's doing this then, he's doing this.

_'Dave needs to stop getting in the way with his constant kissing.'_

John just wants to fucking cum so he can get this goddamn feeling out of his system and welcome in the shame.

After John pulled off Dave's belt, along with his own, John started stripping off his husband's bottoms. Dave kicked off his shoes and tried to sit back up. John shoved him back onto the bed.

_'Dave needs to get the picture.'_

John finishes sliding off his lover's pants and rips his own to the ground. John kicks off his shoes and his socks as John steps out of his pant's holes.

John hopped onto his husband and starts biting Dave's lip. 

_'I'm going to make this hurt him as much as I want him to hurt me.' _

Dave suddenly grabs onto John's waist and slams John's side down onto the bed. Dave rolls over and sits up on top of John's lap this time. If he wants rough, Dave can do rough.

Dave moves over to his nightstand and starts fumbling with his things. Dave drags out a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Dave shows John the condom like he's intending on using it. 

John automatically rips the condom out of Dave's hand and tosses it across the room. 

John doesn't know if Dave can see his eyes, but he glares at Dave with the full force of all of his anger. 

John looks at him as if he is looking down on Dave.

John tears into Dave, growling the words, **"I said fill my ass."**

Dave starts violently kissing John again. Dave's so desperate to cum in another man without any protection. John feels a burning flame of anger rile up in his chest.

John starts clawing at Dave's chest.

Scratching Dave with his nails.

Dave winces at the feeling of John drawing blood.

Dave grabs onto John's thighs, squeezing them as tightly as he possibly can.

John starts biting Dave's lips again. Violently pressing Dave's bottom lip between his teeth.

Dave groans at the feeling as John grunts in reply.

John lets him know this is going to be more than rough.

_ **'This is going to be fucking violent.'** _

Dave takes the bottle and starts working himself with its contents.

John grabs onto his hand and forces Dave's hands on his ass. 

John can't take this shit slow, he fucking needs it hard and he needs it now.

Once Dave's done stuffing his fingers inside of John, John immediately stuffs Dave's entire length into his ass.

Dave jumps right into giving it to John hard and fast.

John grabs onto Dave's wrists and forces his hands up to John's throat.

He grunts as Dave starts choking him with great force.

He feels like screaming at Dave for doing this with someone he believes to be another man.

He hates being Dave's fucking side-piece when Dave could just push John down to the bed anytime he'd like if Dave would just man up and do it like he fucking used to. Dave used to slam John down to his knees and force his load down John's throat. John let out a groan. He fucking misses being treated like Dave's little whore. Like Dave's little cock-slut.

Suddenly Dave stops pumping into John, he lets go of John's throat and tosses him, face down into the pillow. Dave violently turns John onto his side. John almost screamed at the feeling of Dave forcing him to lift up his leg as far as he can, he belt out a loud moan instead. 

“Fu-uck." Dave's voice is shaking like he's so fucking desperate to use John as he pleased. Dave's voice is so choppy as he breathes out the words, "raise your leg... just like that.”

John bit down on his own lips. Dave is forcing John's leg up against his chest as John is still laying on his side. Dave is driving his cock violent into his disguised husband. John struggles to breath out, "fuck... you’re so good.” 

”f-fuck." Dave stammers. "fu-fuck-fuck-fuck."

Dave is holding up John's leg with one hand now, still forcing John's leg against his bare chest as he pounds into him. Dave forces John to move both of John's arms behind his own back. Dave grabs John's wrists with his free hand. Dave's forcing John to contort his body into a position he isn't flexible enough to comfortably be in. 

Dave's fucking John exactly like how he loved when they were newlyweds.

They used to be so rough, so loud. God, their neighbors at their old apartment hated the two of them. 

_'I don’t give a shit if anyone hears. I'm not myself right now anyway, I can scream if I want.'_

**_"AHHHH! FUCK!”_** John let out a high-pitched scream as his date drives into his ass.

_** “Make it hurt!” **_ John starts demanding Dave to** "Fuck me like you Fuck your Bitch Husband." **

Dave digs the nails of one of his hands into John's sides.

_**“Fuck me!” **_ John growls the words at Dave through his teeth. _**"Fucking make me cum."**_

Dave pulls John's wrists back. John's husband is grabbing onto John as tightly as he possibly could. Dave’s really tugging at John hard as he rams his entire cock into him. Dave's flesh is slapping against his date's ass.

John grunts, moans and screams for Dave to make him cum. John's entire face is contorted in pain. John pulls his head back and screams bloody murder as he releases his load right into the sheets. 

John's date doesn't care that he just finished. Dave just keeps driving into him, Dave lets go of his wrists but now he's pulling on John's leg with both of his hands. 

John keeps moaning at the feeling of Dave using him up. 

John already came hard but he fucking needs more. 

He wants Dave's fucking load inside of him. 

He fucking wants Dave to fucking claim his hole as his own.

He wants Dave to make him fucking scream that he is Dave's little bitch. 

Dave slapped John's ass as he grunted, "you my fuckin side piece?"

John moaned at the stinging feeling Dave's hand left on his skin.

"You my li-little bitch?" Dave sounds like he's on the edge. **“Wa-ant my load?”**

John screamed, **"YES!" **

In an instant. It was over.

(Love Letter )

John recalls back when the two of them were newlyweds, every night Dave would caress John. He'd hold John tight in his arms and kiss the back of his neck... just like this. Just like he's doing now. 

Dave's resting his head right behind John on the bed. Dave's arm is wrapped around John's chest. Dave is unknowingly holding onto his husband's hand with one of his own. Rubbing the back of John's hand with Dave's thumb. John's resting on Dave's other shoulder, his check on Dave's bicep. His husband is holding John so close to him, more romantic and loving than Dave's held him in months...

John recently stopped panting, good thing too, any longer and he thinks that he would have passed out.

John keeps thinking about how Dave's chest is probably bleeding into the sheets. At the moment, John's aftermath is smearing into his side. It doesn't matter. This isn't supposed to be his bed anyway...

John sits up and turns to face his husband.

Dave drags his head up and looks up at him.

John shutters.

John never wanted this, but now he knows Dave isn’t faithful to him... 

"I want a divorce."

Dave tilted his head and lowered his brows.

"What...?" Dave whispers the words.

To John, Dave sounds like he's devastated,

"John..."

John lowered his eyes. He knows it's time for this. 

_'If I could be replaced so easily. It's time for all of this to end.'_

Dave speaks up again, "that's a _weird angle_ to bring into this." 

"...wh-what?" The words come out so light from John's lips, it's almost like he is silent. Almost.

"Okay, if that's what gets you off." Dave dragged John closer to him, pulling his husband's face into his bare chest. Dave started chuckling to himself. _"Oh John, it was you this whole time?" _Dave's words were drenched in sarcasm. He kissed the top of his ebony gelled back hair. _"Please, take me back." _Dave let out a laugh that seemed more like a hum.

"Wait..." John pushed Dave back and looked up at him. 

John stuttered, "yo-you knew that it was me... this whole time?"

"Hold up." Dave made a face like he was confused and disappointed at the same time, "you thought I was... _that_ dumb?" 

Dave let out a sigh from deep in his gut. He covered his eyes with one of his hands and pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "John- you sprayed those letters with _your_ cologne."

"I- I..." John looked down as he spoke. "I have a lot of different ones..." 

John shot his head back up and pointed at his husband, "if you really knew that it was me... then why hide the letters?"

"I thought that's what we were doing!" Dave still sounded confused. "This... this isn't like a sex thing? To get me off your back on worknights?”

"I-I- ah-" John start stuttering again.

_'That’s what Dave thought...? Dave... thought I was tired of him putting his hands on me while I was trying to sleep... I was- but... now I... I’d would do anything to feel that way again.'_

John looks back up at Dave again.

"You were like..." Dave asks John, "ready to leave me?" 

"I- I thought that _you_ were ready to leave _me_..." John confesses.

"Why would I ever leave you?" Dave lightly grabs onto John's wrists, he kisses John gently were he viciously grabbed him a few moments ago.

"Because I thought you were in love with-" John pull one of his hands back from Dave's grasp and gestured to his own face, "-with this?"

"I am in love with-" Dave gestures to John's face with an open palm. "this."

Dave continues, "John, I thought this shit was just... the two of us reconnecting... what were you doing?"

"I... I wanted to test you... I guess..." John starts to get a bit teary eyed. "It... it just seems like you... stopped 'desiring' me years ago...”

"Come here." Dave pulls John into a hug. “If you felt that way why didn’t you talk to me?”

Dave starts kissing his neck. Dave pets john's messed up gelled back hair

John starts sniffling, ”because I was scared it was true!” 

John struggles to admit, "I've been miserable for weeks now... because I thought you were falling in love with someone.. else..."

"John..." Dave let's John know, "you basically just rewrote our wedding vows over and over again."

"I... I did?" John looked blankly at Dave's scratched up chest. John's eyes watering with tears.

"Do you not remember those?" Dave patiently asks John. 

"You do?" John looks back up at his husband as Dave clears his throat, getting ready to speak.

Dave sighs and begins to quote John, "when we first met you bumped into me at school, immediately you started cracking jokes and you worked your 'Strider' charm on me... From that point on you took over my thoughts. My heart... something- something..." John laughs at Dave forgetting some of his vows. Dave rubs John's arm. He smiles as he continues, "I promise to always be there for you in your times of joy and strife. I will fill your home with laughter and love just like you filled my life."

John wipes the tears out of his eyes. 

John's husband sighs, "I guess I botched up then... If you forgot... that I love you.."

"No no... Dave..." John jumps to defend him from himself. "I've just been... busy with work... and... I guess I haven’t been the best lover... myself.” John sighs. "I know I've been telling you that I'm too tired or that I'm not in the mood... I used to always be in the mood. Maybe I was just waiting on you to make a real move on me... but you usually do... just not as... forceful as you used to be."

"I don't want to bug you if you're actually tired, man." Dave keeps rubbing John's arm. "You're out all the time and I just think it's best to not... pressure you..."

"I know. It's not your fault at all. That's what I'm saying." John shakes his head. "I'm saying it's mine."

"Babe, it's not your fault." Dave's voice sounds somber as he asks John, "why would you think that?" 

"Because.. we don't... ever talk." John looks up at Dave. "I... that is my fault, isn't it?"

"No no." Dave gently, but quickly, kisses John's face several times. "That's on both of us. I guess we are just so comfortable that we don't need to talk. But we should go on dates more often, shouldn't we?" 

John looks blankly down at nothing. John nods, John's hair brushing against his pillow.

"and..." Dave sighs "...you've been trying to get me to do more around the house."

"Dave. Holy shit. The two things are not equal." John tells him as he cries. "I thought you were ready to leave me because of those damn letters I gave you and- all you do is- is- wait on buying the house groceries! Dave! You’re... you’re fine." John can feel his throat scratching up. "I_ am_ a total douche! -And hey these contacts are killing me.”

"take them out.” Dave smiles as he tells John. 

Dave's so loving and caring with the way he speaks to John, the way he looks at John.

_'I love him.'_

"Ugh... Dave. I don’t want you to leave me." John pulls him closer to him. "I never wanted you to go... just I thought... you weren’t interested in spending time with _me_... because I'm... I never speak with you... so I wrote those stupid letters... when I should have known that it would have just been unfair to you and-”

"John." Dave interrupted him. "I can forgive you if you just forgive yourself.”

John starts crying into Dave's chest. "I’m going to fuck you all weekend!” 

"Ohhh can we switch places?" Dave tried to cheer him up, "can I write a secret love letter to you and dress up?”

John sniffled. "Hey, I at least tried to disguise myself. I can tell it’s you from your eyes!”

"John, you don’t think I wouldn’t recognize your smile?”

"Thanks for calling out my overbite.”

"You have the happiest, brightest smile and I fell in love with that smile. Ohhh I saw that smile when we met and I just thought 'I want to fuck that guy.'”

"oh my god," you chuckle. "Why weren’t those your wedding vows?”

"Because your dad was there.” Dave sounds a tab bit defensive.

"Is that the only reason?” John gives him a sly smile.

Dave takes a few moments to tell John the truth, "...yes.” 

”ha!” John kissed him. “When I first saw you I thought, _'who is this try-hard asshole trying to impress?!_'" John sighs, "...and then I realized that you were trying to impress _me_... flaunting your stuff... trying to get my number and trying to get me into bed.”

John's husband smiles, "took **years** to get you into my bed!”

"Well... I'm not as easy as my alter ego is.” John jests.

"Your alter ego is a little easy cockslut?" Dave went from joking to seriously asking, "can mine be too?”

John points at his husband. "You don’t need an alter ego, you’re already a super easy, needy bitch.”

"ha... shit..." Dave sounds like he's already game for another round, "you keep reminding me of all the reasons why I married you.”

"Let’s go on that little fake date, hu?" John tells him, "with you in my place...”

John bites his own bottom lip as he look up at Dave, "if you’re really naughty on our date... maybe I’ll hurt you just like you just hurt me.”

"Ha... I already know how you get, John." Dave keeps pulling John close. "Just... spare me from too many bites.”

"I can’t help myself your too tight!” John whines.

"Baby, I am yours forever." Dave kisses him.

John laughs, Dave has always been so funny to him.

Dave gets so excited at a drop of a hat, even after all these years...

John was so blind to all of this, it was his own damn fault.

He should have talked to him instead of testing him...

That wasn't fair so he has to make up for it...

In his own way...

John's loving husband sits up and pats his hand, “let’s go pick up our car before they tow it, babe.”

”Okay!” John smiles at the love of his life. "I'll give you road head on the way over!"

"Shit." Dave mumbled. 

John gives him a gentle, loving glare as John reinforces,

"When I said all weekend. I meant. _All weekend."_


End file.
